


All I Want

by NatMadness



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hopeless romanticism, M/M, Singing, a lot of fluff, my mind flies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatMadness/pseuds/NatMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank was changing when he heard a soft humming coming from the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

Gerard kissed him and then went to take a shower, while he was puting on his shirt, he saw himself in the mirror and started doing the buttons up, he liked that shirt a lot.

Suddenly he heard kind of a humming noise from inside the bathroom and he pressed his ear to the door -he loved when Gerard sang in the shower, he could be a superstar if he wanted, but no, he was Frank's- when he managed to hear what Gerard was singing he chuckled.

 

_I don't want a lot for christmas,_

_There is just one thing I need._

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree..._

 

The reason why Gerard was singing that was unknown for Frank, so he just shook his head with a smile and started to arrange the tie he had around his neck.

Gerard got out of the shower when Frank was putting on his pants, and Frank remembered the song and laughed silently, until Gerard catched up on him and asked why he was laughing like that, what was so funny.

"Nothing" Frank said, smile still on his face, "why were you singing that song, though? It's not even christmas"

"Oh, you heard?" Gerard said, aproaching Frank and putting his arms around his waist, he kissed his cheek and said "doesn't matter" the he sang ver quietly in Frank's ear " _I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know_ "

Frank chuckled and bit the side of his lip, "but I am yours" he said.

"Yep, and I'm never letting you go, I'm going to chain you to the bed if that's what it takes" 

"Oh, not complaining." Frank said with a smirk and waited for Gerard to slap him or something, for 'ruining the romance' like he always does, even though he's a hopeless romantic on the inside and has always loved the way Gerard treats him.

Gerard did, just a little push with his arms still wrapped around him, and to compensate and because he felt like it right then and there Frank turned his head a little and kissed Gerard on the lips, slowly and passionate.

"I love you" he said, his lips still pressed against Gerard's.

Gerard smiled into the kiss, "love you too, so much"

**Author's Note:**

> All I Want For Christmas started to play on my phone and I couldn't stop my mind from creating this little images.
> 
> Hope you like it, love you, guys!


End file.
